Buckethead Zombie
:For the Buckethead Zombie in other games, see Buckethead Zombie (PvZ: GW) and Buckethead Zombie (PvZA). Buckethead Zombies and their time-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are basic zombies with buckets on their head, greatly increasing their toughness. The bucket does not weaken the plants' effects though. One of their weaknesses is the Magnet-shroom, as it removes the buckets, rendering these zombies as vulnerable as normal zombies. History ''Plants vs. Zombies This zombie is first encountered in Level 1-8. He is the fifth zombie to be found in Adventure Mode, and the last to be found in Day levels. Like normal zombie and Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombies have Ducky Tube variants, and they can come in surprise attacks at the Pool or Fog areas. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Normal Buckethead Zombies only appear in three levels, Player's House - Day 4, Piñata Party, and Vasebreaker. However, he has some variants in different areas: '''Buckethead Mummy' in Ancient Egypt, Buckethead Pirate in Pirate Seas, Buckethead Cowboy in Wild West, Future Buckethead Zombie in Far Future, Buckethead Peasant in Dark Ages, Pompadour Buckethead and Bikini Buckethead in Big Wave Beach, Cave Buckethead Zombie in Frostbite Caves, Buckethead Adventurer Zombie in Lost City, Neon Buckethead in Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Buckethead '''in Jurassic Marsh, '''Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie and Buckethead Monk Zombie in Kung-Fu World and Buckethead Pilot Zombie in Castle in the Sky. His health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: high Weakness: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie always wore a bucket. Part of it was to assert his uniqueness in an uncaring world. Mostly he just forgot it was there in the first place. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buckethead = Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. There was a time when Buckethead Zombie was hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy. It's been a few years, though, and zombies wonder if he's got any surprises left. His secret? He doesn't. |-| Mummy = Buckethead Mummy TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His sandy bucket greatly protects him from damage. Buckethead Mummy Zombie graduated Magna Zom Louder from Zombie Academy where he learned to utilize his diaphragm during groaning lessons. |-| Pirate = Buckethead Pirate TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His sturdy wooden bucket provides excellent protection from damage. Buckethead Pirate Zombie is looking for his bucket. Have you seen it? It's where? Up where? Speak up, he can't hear you. |-| Cowboy = Buckethead Cowboy TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His chili pot hat makes him greatly resistant to damage. A five-time winner of the temporal chili cook-off. Those Egyptian zombies don't know their chili, but Cowboys love their beans. The more you eat, the more you brains. |-| Future = Future Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His techno-bucket greatly increases his protection from damage. Other zombies call him old-fashioned for being nostalgic for the year 2008. It was a simpler time when brains were brains, zombies were zombies, and those punk plants kept to themselves. |-| Peasant = Buckethead Peasant TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His forged bucket provides great protection from damage. None of the other zombies seem to understand just how versatile Buckethead Peasant's choice of headwear is. Sure, his bucket makes for a great battle helmet. But just last night, he cooked a truly divine stew in it. And next time you see his band, check out what he's using for a kick drum. |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His scallop shelled bucket gives him great resistance to damage. Pompadour Buckethead tried to learn to play the ukelele. He figured it would be easier to learn than the guitar on account of how small it is. But his stiff fingers ... they just weren't made for it. Now he just bangs on his bucket. And he's not half-bad either. |-| Bikini = Bikini Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Her scallop shelled bucket provides great protection from damage. Bikini Buckethead had big ambitions. She wanted to do more than lurch around on a beach all day. Her life's dream: to perform internationally with a synchronized swimming team. Sadly, the nose plug was her undoing. If she only had a nose ... |-| Cave = Cave Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His stone "bucket" hat provides great protection from damage. Cave Buckethead Zombie likes rocks. He likes rocks A LOT. He strapped a rock to his head and called it a bucket. None of the other Cave Zombies know a "bucket" is, but they like his style. |-| Adventurer = Buckethead Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His rugged bucket provides considerable protection from damage. Buckethead Adventurer's greatest discovery was that one morning, without warning or reason, there was a bucket on his head. |-| Neon = Neon Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Buckets absorb damage because that's just what they do. Neon Buckethead Zombie had to go all the way to the dump to find a headband he really liked. |-| Jurassic = Jurassic Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Crude drawings of buckets provide as much protection as the real thing The real question, the burning mystery, is: where did he find blue fur for his outfit? |-| ∨ = - Kung-Fu = Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His iron teapot bucket provides great protection from damage. Do not get me wrong, the original purpose of simply performing his acrobatic overhead teapot. In Chinese: 他的铁茶壶头盔能极大程度地承受伤害 。 不要误会 , 原本他的目的只是表演头顶茶壶的杂技。 - Monk = Buckethead Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His iron teapot provides great protection from damage. In addition to this zombie martial arts, he is also responsible for the work of the temple boil. In Chinese: 他头上的铁茶壶能让他极大地承受伤害。 这种僵尸除了练武 , 还负责庙里的烧水工作 。 - Common Pilot = Buckethead Pilot Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His Bucket-shaped hat provides great protection from damage. Did you hear that? Updraft impinging bucket makes a thud sound. Yes, that's the zombie's favorite music, it always brings fun to boring lifes of zombies. That's why Buckethead Pilots are the most zombies in hot pursuits. In Chinese: 头顶的桶状零件为他是供了超强的防护能力。 听见了吗？上升气流撞击铁桶所发出的哐当声，对，那就是僵尸们最喜爱的音乐，它总是可以给僵尸们枯燥无味的生活带来乐趣。这也是铁桶飞行员最受僵尸们追捧的原因。}} Overview The Buckethead Zombie absorbs 64.25 normal damage shots, and his appearance changes upon absorbing 19, 37, and 55 (when the bucket is destroyed) and 59.75 normal damage shots before dying at 64.25 normal damage shots. Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 1-8, 1-9, 1-10, 2-2, 2-5, 3-2, 3-4, 3-5 (DS, DSi), 3-7, 3-9, 3-10, 4-5, 4-7, 4-9, 4-10, 5-2, 5-5, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Portal Combat, Column Like You See 'Em, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap, Art Challenge Wall-nut, Sunny Day, Unsodded, Big Time, Art Challenge Sunflower, High Gravity, Grave Danger, Bungee Blitz *Puzzle Mode: Vasebreaker (level), To the Left, Third Vase, M is for Metal, Hokey Pokey, Ace of Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, all I, Zombie levels, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels *Others: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Day 4, To the Left, Boss Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, and Piñata Party. *Ancient Egypt: Day 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 17, 18, 21, 25, Pyramid of Doom, Freeze 'Em, Block and Spike, and Piñata Party. *Pirate Seas: Day 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 13, 15, 18, 21, 24, 25, Dead Man's Booty, Spring Rollers, and Piñata Party. *Wild West: Day 2, 4, 8, 9, 12, 17, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, Big Bad Butte, Chicken Skewers, The Mine Cart, and Piñata Party. *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow, all levels except Day 23, and Piñata Party. *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, and all levels except Night 1 and 9 (pre 2.7.1 update). *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Day 21 **Bikini Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Day 1 and Day 21 *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Pinata Party, and all levels except Day 30 *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party, and all levels *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, and all levels *Jurassic Marsh: Piñata Party, and all levels Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies General For most beginners, the Buckethead Zombie is highly annoying as he often appears in huge waves or in waves with other kinds of zombies. In the early levels, it is good to have two Peashooters against it. A Snow Pea with three Spikeweeds is sufficient, due to the slowing effect which makes the zombie spend more time walking on the Spikeweeds. Although the Snow Pea is also a good weapon of choice, it is not recommended to do so for the sake of sun being wasted if it doesn't work. It is advised, however to use Threepeaters, Repeaters, or Gatling Peas in conjunction with a Torchwood. The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom, reducing the maximum absorption to 10 normal damage shots; however, it is not needed. You may want to use instant kills for them, such as the Squash. These zombies make up the majority of the offense in Survival: Endless. One Snow Pea and one Peashooter is sufficient to kill a Buckethead Zombie, mainly due to the slowing effect. If they appear in the Night levels, you can use the Hypno-shroom on the Buckethead Zombie if your defenses are not yet set up. Using a Wall-nut or Tall-nut and a Repeater works, but the Wall-nut or Tall-nut will be eaten or severely damaged if you try that. Vasebreaker Endless Whenever one appears, refrain from breaking more vases within the same lane. A Potato Mine can be used if given enough time and a Squash or Wall-nut if not. Otherwise, a Snow Pea paired with either a Peashooter, Left-Facing Repeater, or Threepeater can work, although it is not as efficient. A single Repeater with a Wall-nut is sufficient if the zombie is far back enough. I, Zombie Endless Avoid use around nearby Magnet-shrooms, a Squash in the same lane, or a Chomper that is not chewing. Otherwise, deploy when large (but not massive) amounts of damage need to be absorbed. A Snow Pea plus one or two other plants defending a lane may result in the Buckethead Zombie's death, so be careful there. These are one of the most useful weapons in your arsenal (second to the Ladder Zombie), being cheap while being able to absorb a large amount of damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' General The Buckethead Zombie has the same behavior as it does in the prequel. Like his prequel counterpart, Potato Mines, Chompers, and Squashes can instantly kill these types, even in world variations. Magnet-shrooms are a great way of dealing Buckethead Zombies when there are too many in groups. Use Plant Food on it to remove almost every bucket and fling all the buckets to deal greater units of damage to tombstones and zombies. Be careful though, as these zombies can be spawned during ambushes (such as Necromancy, Low Tide, Sandstorm, etc.). Chili Beans and boosted Sun Beans can instantly kill Buckethead Zombies, making it easier for you to complete the level. Torchwoods can deal double units of damage like in the prequel, but no splash damage is caused. Magnifying Grasses can also be useful against Buckethead Zombies, but not when there are lots in groups. To avoid wasting tons of sun, use Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom to remove the buckets. Tangle Kelp in Big Wave Beach can instantly drown a Buckethead Zombie like in the prequel. Be sure to put it close to the Buckethead Zombie so the Tangle Kelp will kill him instantly. Banana Launchers can also deal heavy damage to Buckethead Zombies, so that splash damage in one lane can kill almost every Buckethead Zombie quicker when they overlap. Gallery Trivia General *In Plants vs. Zombies Risk, the Buckethead Zombie's card does not have a red stain on the bucket. *The red stain on the bucket could be one of the main reasons why Plants vs. Zombies is rated E10+ by the ESRB. In the official rating summary of the game, it describes that "one variety of zombie wears a bucket with a small streak of blood on it". Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *The Tree of Wisdom says that a Buckethead Zombie is 5x tougher than regular ones, but it is actually 6.5x tougher. It might be referring to the bucket, but it would also be wrong, as the bucket absorbs 5.5x as much as a Zombie. *The Bucket is available as a hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. *As seen in the concept design for Buckethead Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook Page], the "blood" may be red paint, as it was supposed to be a painter who used his paint bucket as a helmet. It is unknown if this is still canon, though. *Buckethead Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, and Screen Door Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal zombie. **However, that is only appearance-wise; Trash Can Zombie will be slower than the other three. *If Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year Version was purchased before May 5, 2011 on Steam, players of Team Fortress 2 '' will be awarded with a Brain Bucket, a promotional cosmetic item for the Soldier. *During the final wave of a Pool or Fog level on the DS version, the Buckethead Zombie's bucket does not have a third stage of damage if he appears as an Ambush Zombie. *When the bucket gets hit, it makes a "clank" sound. *Buckethead Zombie is the only zombie that can be used in all of the I, Zombie levels. *Despite that Buckethead Zombie and Screen Door Zombie have the same health, Buckethead Zombie in Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 takes only three hits while Screen Door Zombie takes four hits (one for ricochet). *Buckethead Zombie is the first zombie encountered that has a metal object. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The regular Buckethead Zombie says in the present Almanac entry that he was "hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy," but the preceded Buckethead Zombies have buckets on their heads too. *The "clang" sound is lighter than in the first game, almost inaudible at times. *Even though that the Pirate Buckethead has a wooden bucket it still makes a clang noise. *Prior to the 2.5.1 update, in the Almanac the Buckethead Peasant had a bone sticking out his arm. **It also has a different standing animation (similar to a buccaneer) and has shoulder armor like a regular knight, unlike in an actual game. *In Chinese version, a level 3 Buckethead Zombie has 195 hit points which makes his health even higher than a regular Gargantuar Prime. It takes 3 level 1 instant kill plants to kill him. **However, a level 1 Jalapeno can instantly burn it, and a level 1 Cherry Bomb can instantly kill it as well. *Magnet-shroom can steal the buckets of Buckethead Mummy, Buckethead Pirate, Cave Buckethead, and Jurassic Buckethead Zombie even though they are not made of metal, but instead are made of rock. **Those buckets also make the "clang" sound despite being not made of metal. **However, these's a rational explanation why Magnet-shroom still can steal the buckets of these types of Buckethead Zombies: ***Buckethead Pirate's bucket has some iron strokes. ***Maybe the Jurassic and Cave Buckethead Zombies' "buckets" are made of magnetite. *Neon Buckethead is called "Neon Buckethead Zombie" in its Almanac entry. *Neon Buckethead has a blue stain instead of red. *There is a bug where Buckethead Zombie can get hit off screen and lose his arm from Lava Guava. This also applies to Conehead Zombie. *Jurassic Buckethead is currently the only Jurassic Marsh zombie that both has other world variants and has no stats change. See also *Bucket *Magnet-shroom es:Zombi cubililetero ru:Зомби с ведром Category:Headwear zombies Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:I, Zombie Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World encountered zombies Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:The Great Wall of China Category:American Suburbs Category:The Great Wall of China encountered zombies Category:American Suburbs encountered zombies Category:Prehistoric Ages Category:Prehistoric Ages encountered zombies Category:Viking World Category:Viking World encountered zombies Category:East Sea Dragon Palace Category:East Sea Dragon Palace encountered zombies Category:Journey to the West (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Journey to the West (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (All Stars) Category:Wild West (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Castle in the Sky Category:Castle in the Sky encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies